Adventures with Toph and the Gaang
by Emmagination
Summary: A series of one shots and drabbles involving your favorite group of bending heros: the Gaang. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Toph gets a sword? Aang meets a crazy hermit who likes to steal stuff? Zuko gets trapped in a tug-of-war match with two psychotic fangirls? And the author's cat is actually writing this? What other insane events will happen here? Only one way to find out!


DON'T EVER give Toph a sword!

The Gaang was in the Firenation. Since Sokka commanded them to be more undercover (as in no bending unless absolutely necessary [discounting firebending]), Toph decided to take sword lessons.

Let's just say THAT didn't end well. At the end of the first day, she had managed to completely destroy the training room. She was promptly kicked out. That didn't stop Toph, though.

The very next day, she went to a weapons store and bought a wooden sword. After that, she immediately went back to camp and demanded that Sokka teach her some moves.

Sokka, not wanting to anger the blind earthbender, reluctantly agreed. He first taught her a basic move: a vertical slice. He told her to cut a watermelon in half. Instead of slicing the watermelon, she missed it completely, lost her balance, and fell onto the melon, efficiently crushing it. Unfortunately, some of the watermelon juice squirted right into Sokka's eyes. He ran around screaming his head had been cut off until he fell face first onto the ground.

Briefly after washing his eyes out, he attempted to teach Toph a horizontal slice. This time, she almost sliced Sokka's arm off. Anxious to get away from Toph before she could do any further dmage, Sokka told her to practice that until she can hit the melon. For hours Toph would try to hit the melon, but she'd always miserably miss.

After over 3 days of failed attempts, Toph FINALLY managed to hit the melon. She started to get better, so she challenged Sokka to a duel. When the duel started, she started wildly swinging the wooden sword. Sokka dodged the majority of the blows, but every now and then they'd meet their mark. For over 2 minutes Toph relentlessly slashed away. When Toph finally started to tire out, Sokka saw his chance and started to attack more and dodge less. Almost all of his attacks hit Toph. Eventually, Sokka won.

Toph lay on the ground, gasping for air. Angry that she lost, she punched the ground and sent Sokka flying into Appa. "That wasn't fair! You are an expert at this stuff! Why didn't you take it easy on me?"

"Umm, Toph, I WAS taking it easy on you. You just weren't ready." Sokka replied after fishing the last strands of Appa's fur out of his hair.

"Sokka, teach me another move." Toph nearly yells at Sokka.

"Fine! Just don't hurt anyone, okay?"

"Okay, Snoozles."

Several days later, Toph's aim had improved greatly. She actually hit the melon near the middle. Sokka was proud of his pupil's improvement. Little did he know that Toph was using earthbending to improve her aim.

One night when all of the Gaang was asleep, several fire-nation thugs ambushed them. If Toph couldn't feel the vibrations in the ground through her feet, they would have been captured. Not wanting to blow their cover, they only used weapons and Firebending. Sokka used his space sword, Aang and Zuko used firebending, Suki used her fans, Katara was using ice daggers, and Toph was wobbling around with her wooden sword. The thugs were fast, dodging the majority of the Gaang's attacks. Toph was trying to hit the leader thug.

It was apparent that the thugs were winning. Sick of not bending, Toph slammed her foot into the ground, causing a shockwave that sent the thugs flying over her head.

Toph leaped into the air and combined her earthbending moves with her sword moves. She plunged her sword into the ground and spun around, tripping all of the thugs within range. Toph combined her sword techniques with her earthbending and quickly KOed the remaining thugs.

"Hey Sokka, can you do THAT with just a sword? I didn't think so." Toph said before Sokka could answer. Everybody was staring at the earthbender. Unbeknownst to Toph, she was holding Sokka's sword in her hands. Somehow in the midst of the battle, Sokka and Toph had switched swords.

"Hey! That's MY sword!" Sokka then proceeds to chase Toph around the camp, infuriated that Toph had his sword.

Later that day, Toph returned the wooden sword to the weapons shop. Tired of getting their campsite destroyed, the rest of the Gaang dragged Toph out before she could buy anything else that had a sharp or pointy edge.

The End


End file.
